


The Guy

by Bool_Ji



Category: Fatal Fury, King of Fighters
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bool_Ji/pseuds/Bool_Ji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry has a lousy love life. Good thing he has a vivid imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guy

**Author's Note:**

> it's a smattering of porn, what more do you want

It’s not enough, and that’s why he has his own fingers inside him.

Just two, but they’re in deep, wrist crooked beneath his balls. Each curl of his digits brushes a spot within him that sparks lightning up his spine and turns his vision white. Always been sensitive there, even since he figured this out at the ripe age of twenty-six. The slightest touch makes him clench around his fingers, and he thinks  _you’d be so tight for the guy fucking you_  and Terry moans against his pillow.

The guy. The guy is important. Terry doesn’t sleep around, and even his lapses in judgement hold high standards. The guy would have to be good, but Terry’s imagination knows exactly what it likes.

He’d be very good with his hands. He’d know Terry takes pride in his physique, and trail teasing touches along each line of muscle and find each place that makes him twitch with pleasure. He’d discover his chest is an erogenous zone, and take the utmost advantage—

Terry trails his other hand down his neck, and deft fingers seek out a nipple. Gently squeezing it arcs another jolt of pleasure through him, and he tenses around the fingers inside him and that presses against his prostate and the sound that leaves him is more  _cry_  than moan.

—the guy would see by now he’s hard, and give his erection the long, firm strokes he prefers, thumb teasing the head every time, but it wouldn’t be enough. The guy would be resourceful and have a packet of lube on him—

_He could tell you like to bottom_ , Terry thinks,  _Wanted your ass ever since it walked in in those jeans_.

—and his fingers would be so good, toying with that little sensitive spot. And he’d lean in close and soothe him through the cries and whimpers that escape him, murmuring  _that’s right, baby, let me feel you come, let me feel you come just from this, I can get you hard again, do it for me_ —

Terry spills onto the bedsheets with a shout the pillow consumes. 


End file.
